The overall availability of personal information of individuals has increased in recent years due to the proliferation of computing devices (e.g., smartphone devices, tablet devices, laptop devices, etc.). Notably, concern over the security of such personal information resulted in the implementation of traditional encryption techniques that make the personal information virtually inaccessible without possession of proper encryption keys (e.g., encryption keys based on user passcodes). Although, in general, these traditional encryption techniques could previously thwart malicious parties from accessing personal information on computing devices, modern hacking techniques present new challenges that need to be addressed. For example, malicious software can be utilized to rapidly generate “guess” passwords and enter them on a computing device as a brute-force technique for eventually guessing the correct password assigned on the computing device. As a result, computing devices having personal information protected by traditional encryption techniques/weak passcodes can be compromised and lead to data breaches, identity theft, and the like.